


A Significant Chain of Events

by home-free-all (QueenOfTheFandoms)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Declarations Of Love, Many of them, Multi, Race is deaf btw, Teenagers are dumb, and Crutchie is tired of everyone's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms/pseuds/home-free-all
Summary: Katherine likes Sarah, Sarah likes Jack, Jack likes Davey, and everyone thinks Davey likes Katherine. Davey is absolutely oblivious to everything. Hilarity ensues.





	A Significant Chain of Events

Katherine liked Sarah. 

Okay yeah, she knew how absolutely cliché it was to have a crush on her best friend, but she couldn't help it! Sarah was one of the nicest, smartest, most prettiest girls she'd ever met. Sarah was practically perfect in her eyes.

Except for one small thing.

Sarah liked Jack. 

Okay, the whole 'i like my brother’s best friend’ thing was sad and pathetic in the movies, let alone in real life. But Jack was a smart, handsome, charismatic boy who was quick to bring a smile to just about anyone’s face. Sure, he could be a little hot headed sometimes, but he had a way of talking to you as if you were the only person in the world. So yeah, Jack was perfect for Sarah. 

Except one tiny detail.

Jack liked Davey.

Okay, not quite true. Jack was in love with Davey. The two of them had met in the 4th grade, and had been the best of friends since. Jack had fallen hard for him in the 8th grade, but afraid to ruin their friendship, Jack had gone nearly 3 years without saying anything. Which was probably for the best, since everyone knew Davey liked Katherine.

At least, that's what everyone thought.

The truth was, Davey was totally oblivious to his place in the love rectangle. Hell, he didn't even know there was a love rectangle. I mean, he knew Katherine's crush on his sister, and his sister's crush on Jack, but the other half? Not a clue.

This was sure to be an interesting year, that's for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short, I know, but I set it up that way on purpose. There will actually be a plot next chapter lol


End file.
